


Outside Observation

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe, Conversation, Gen, Pre-Relationship, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Even the strong ones need to be cared for.





	Outside Observation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day #6 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is a fandom new to me and I chose the Marvel fandom since it's a fandom I've been very interested in dipping my toes into. That being said I hope you all enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> Huge thanks to my alpha, xxDustNight88, who helped me so much with this little tale. And my beta, Meiri, I can't thank enough for her help to finish whipping this into shape. Any other errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable aspect from the Marvel world. The story plot does belong to me. I am making no profit from this writing.

                                            

He sat at the small dining room table, watching as she played with Clint's two children in the living room.

They'd been holed up at the Barton homestead for five days now and there was no sign of Colonel Fury to update them on their plans regarding Ultron. He was itching to get back out into the field and finally take down Ultron once and for all.

"It's sad," a soft voice said next to him.

He turned and saw Clint's wife, Laura, standing next to the table. As she sat down in the chair next to him, he questioned, "What is?"

She nodded in Natasha's direction. "What was done to her as a child."

He frowned. Of course, he had heard stories, or rather rumours, of what she went through, but since she almost never talked about her past, he wasn't sure how much of what he'd heard was accurate.

"She's been through hell more times than I can count and she deserves a man who will take care of her."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Nat can take care of herself quite well."

Laura grinned. "Oh, I'm not saying she can't take care of herself because she definitely can, but even a woman like Nat likes to feel cared for on occasion."

He turned back to watch the red-haired woman sprawled on the floor, giggling with the two young children.

"I see the way you look at her. And she you."

He turned to look at Laura in surprise.

She laughed. "Just because I don't see you all on a regular basis doesn't mean I don't notice things others miss." She stood up and he joined her. "And if you don't mind me saying, strong men such as yourself need to be taken care of on occasion, too. Go talk to her. I'm going to start on dinner."

Laura turned and entered the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more. Walking over to the doorway leading to the living room, he watched the trio as he thought over what was just said.

Nat looked up and saw him standing in the doorway; she grinned at him. "You should join us, Cap."

Shaking his head, he held his hands up. "Oh, I'm not too sure about that."

Lila walked over to him and reached for his hand. "Come join us and Auntie Nat!"  
Steve glanced towards Laura, but she was no help as she was laughing at his predicament. He reached down and grasped the young girl's hand and followed her the rest of the way into the room.

As Lila tugged him down to join her, Cooper, and Natasha on the floor, Natasha leaned over and quietly asked, "What were you and Laura talking about?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Laura in the kitchen beyond the dining room. "An observation of hers."

Natasha looked at him curiously. "What about?"

"Me."

"What about you?"

"And you."

"Oh."

He didn't miss the light blush staining her cheeks.


End file.
